


School Days

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Love, First Time, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey really likes Bob, but he has no idea how he feels. And Bob makes a deal with Mikey if he scores well on his test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a DeviantART friend. Based off one of my drawings. First completed work. Enjoy!
> 
> When a sentence goes to first person, it's a characters thought.

Mikey hurried through his room as he gathered his scattered school supplies from his bed and the floor, cursing as he did.

"Damn it! I can't believe I fell asleep in the middle of studying! I'll fail for sure this time!!!" He huffed, got all his things and rushed downstairs, trying to fix his school uniform, it being the one he wore the day before, having spent all of the previous night just studying for his exam today, he saw his older brother in the kitchen.

"Gee!! What time is it!?"

The elder Way jumped in surprise at his brother's sudden appearance and shout, looking over at the clock whilst eating his breakfast, smirks and looks back over.

"Relax, Mikes. We don't need to leave for another fifteen minutes. Now get your ass to the fridge and get you something to eat. You didn't eat dinner last night and you'll need the energy for your exam today." Nodding as he sighed in relief, Mikey put his belongings in a chair as he went and grabbed himself an apple, munching away at it as he put bread in the toaster, also fixing himself a glass of orange juice, sitting across from Gerard who in which, was watching with curious eyes.

"What, Gerard? You freak me out when you just watch me like that…." His older brother just smirked, asking his question.

"So….are you going to talk to Bob today?" he asks with a smirk, earning a bright blush from the younger.

"That's my business, Gerard. Fuck off…."

"Oh, Mikey…" Gerard said with a smile, "You have to talk to him! How will you know if he likes you back if you don't talk to him?"

"I-I know that, Gee….i-it's just I don't know if he'd like me like that…."

Gerard sighed, "How will you find out then? You have to give it a chance!! I think he likes you too!! He usually stays away from me, but he starts hanging around me, and I see how he gets whenever I'm talking about you!! He likes you!! All the flirting he's been doing with you!? He's totally for you!!!"

Mikey sighs in defeat, maybe his older brother was right. Maybe Bob did like him back but he's been too scared to really notice it. But he has noticed that Bob's been a bit flirtier with him, which has a small smile tug at his lips.

Maybe he does like me. He thought happily. Once he finished his breakfast and Gerard was ready, they went out to his car, pulling his favorite book out to read during the car ride.

*~*~*~*

Once they arrived at school, Gerard and Mikey walked up to the main entrance, Mikey looked up when he saw Billie, Gerard's boyfriend, and Frank, Gerard's ex-boyfriend meet up with him. Mikey smiled seeing how happy his brother was with the older male, and he was glad that Gerard and Frank were able to stay friends when it didn't work out between them. He heard that he was going out with some guy named Zacky, who oddly enough looked a bit like Frank, except with more facial piercings. Waving bye to his brother and somewhat friends, Mikey continued inside.

He was a bit distracted by his book, that he didn't notice the bullies around him, not being very popular or well liked, which is what makes him think Bob wouldn't like him, because he wasn't outgoing and very social. The head of the bullies; Bert, surrounded around Mikey, started kicking him, calling him names.

Mikey curled around himself, just sucking up to the almost daily beating, just waiting for it to pass, but when the kicks suddenly stop, he looks up with wide eyes.

Bob was fighting the small group of bullies off, punching them hard until there was a distinct crack between them. Bob had broken Bert's nose, he glared at them until they all left the hallway, he grunted and leaned against the wall, wiping blood off of his knuckles. He watched as Mikey picked up his bag and book, hearing him mumble a "thank you" before walking away. While rolling his eyes, he walks up behind Mikey, snatching his book away before wrapping his free arm around his waist, holding him close.

"What's this?" he teased, "I save you from Bert and all I get was that crummy thank you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Bob…" Mikey stuttered, "Thank you for saving me from them."

Bob smiled warmly, still holding his book away.

"Bob…can I please have my book back? I want to read it before class before I have to study because I have a big test today!" Whilst smiling, Bob put the book in his own bag, grabbing Mikey's hand.

"Follow me," he ordered. Mikey having no other choice but to obey the simple command and he followed the tall blonde through the hallways to a section that not many students inhabit if at all, pushing the small teenager against the wall.

"Mikey….I've been having an eye on you for a while…and I know you like me…" At that, Mikey gulped, fearing that he wouldn't feel the same.

"I must say that at first it was odd that someone like you would like someone like me, but I was quiet flattered…so I wanted to know more about you, I started to hang around your brother, I know he always talks about you, so after a while, I started to understand what you're like and who you kind of are. And I realized that I had to have you, Mikey…."

Mikey's head was spinning. This was way too fast, suddenly this guy that he's been crushing on for months is confessing his own feelings to him, he just wanted Bob right then but he controlled himself.

"Mikes," Bob started, "I want you to do well on your test…I want you to go study now…I'll keep your book until after your test….and I'll kiss you if you pass." He bribes, smirking. "And here's a little encouragement from me….you'll get more if you pass…." He smirks, pulling Mikey into his arms, kissing him on the cheek.

Mikey felt all the blood rush to his face then, as if by natural reaction, reaches up and clutches onto Bob's uniform jacket, holding onto him in the embrace as he's held close by the large teen, resting his head on his shoulder until they separate, Bob smiling brightly at him.

"You'll do fine, Mikes. And I have that reward for you if you do well….and if you get an A+," he said with a wink, "I'll give you something really nice…."

And with that, he waved bye to Mikey, running to class before he's late, leaving Mikey in the hall, still beat red.

"Something nice"? What does he mean by that?? And how he held me just then….when he kissed my cheek….it just….felt so natural. Gerard MUST be right, he has to like me to have done all this…

Sighing, he gripped onto his bag, walking off to his Study Hall to study the entire time.

*~*~*~*~*

When Mikes got to his class, he started sweating a bit, but with all the studies he's put in, he has to pass. He remembered his encounter with Bob, causing him to blush, he took a few shaky breaths, calming himself before the test was handed out.

I can do this! I know I can. Bob has faith in me, Gerard didn't say much but I know he knows I can do it….I'll pass this test!!

*~*~*~*~*

Mikey handed in the packet of questions to his teacher, once sitting, just thinks of all he could be doing, thinking of what he'll do with Bob, that they could go out finally after all the crushing he's done. Smiling at the thought, Mikey thought about how well he had done on the text, worried that despite his constant studies, he would still get a low grade. He wish he had his book to read to pass his time for class but Bob still had it, and he lacks the artistic talent that Gerard had, so he just laid his head down on his desk, just daydreaming until near the end of the class. His teacher got the attention of the class, that all their tests had been graded.

Mikey cursed internally, knowing he'd be last to see his test, his last name being "W" so it was at the end. He sat patiently, lightly tapping his foot until he heard his teacher.

"Mr. Way, come up here please," she called.

Standing, Mikey went to her desk, she handed him his test, smiling at him.

"Congratulations, Michael. I know you've been having a hard time with this unit, and I'm happy to say, you had the third best score in this class. I'm very proud of you!"

"Thank you, ma'am," Mikey said with a smile, handing back his test. He smiled as he went back to seat, watching the bell, waiting for it to ring before quickly picking up his bag, and hurrying out into the hall, walking through the halls until he pauses, thinking for a moment, sighing heavily when it hits him.

Shit….Bob never told me where to meet him….I guess I'll just see him some other time.

*~*~*~*~*

Once the school day was over, Mikey met up with Gerard as he said his goodbye's to Billie.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Billie. I love you," Gerard said happily, kissing him before going to Mikey as Billie left. "Hey Mikes! How'd it go with Bobert?" Gerard asked with a wink. Mikey huffed a sigh.

"Well, he told me that he heard that I liked him, so that's why he's hung around you, cause he knows you always talk about me to your friends so he learned about what I'm like, and he told me he liked me too," he said with a sheepish smile, "I was really happy when he told me that. And he saved me from Bert and his group….all by himself too!! He broke Bert's nose! And he hugged me really tight….telling me he wanted me to pass my test. He kissed me on the cheek and said if I passed he'd kiss me!"

Gerard was happy for the younger Way, he was so happy about Bob liking little Mikey. "That's great Mikes!! What else happened!?" he edged Mikey on.

"W-Well, he took my book from me," he replied with a giggle, "I also remember…he s-said that if I-I got an A+ on my test….h-he said he give me something more," he said with a blush. Gerard smirked at him.

"So how did you do then?"

Mikey sighed, "I had the third highest grade in the class, but that's I'm telling you!"

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Fine, be that way. So when are you meeting up with Bob again?"

Mikey shook his head, "He didn't say…I don't know where to meet him or when. I haven't seen him all day…." Gerard nodded and thought for a moment, "You'll see him again, probably after the weekend. It IS Friday you know."

"Yeah I know….let's go home, I need something to do," Mikey answered with a smirk. As he and the elder start their walk to Gerard's car, Mikey looked up when he heard someone running in their direction, seeing the familiar blonde teenager.

"Bob? What are you doing?" Mikey asked, confused.

Bob gave him an equally confused look, "I still have your book, Mikey. Don't you want it back?"

"Oh! Thank you…I didn't see you so I was just going to get it back on Monday, but thanks!"

Mikey smiled at Bob as he reached into his bag, pulling the book out, giving it back, but before Mikey could leave with Gerard after putting the book back into his own bag, Bob grabs his hand.

"Hey Mikey…will you….will you spend the rest of the day with me? I mean…would it be cool if I ride with you to your house so you can change out of your uniform, then walk back to my house to…hang out?" Bob smiled very warmly and really softly, seeing Mikey blush.

"O-oh, really? Th-that sounds wonderful…I'd love to hang out with you tonight…" Mikey stuttered a bit, Bob smiled, hugging him tight, looking at Gerard. "You don't mind, do you, Gee?"

Gerard shook his head, "Not at all, come on; let's get back to the house." They all walked to the old car, Bob pulling Mikey to sit in the back seat with him, pulling him so he leans against him, Bob smiling as the lanky teenager leaned against him, feeling him relax over time. Once at the Way household, the three teenagers went in the kitchen, getting something to eat before Bob and Mikey leave. After their snack, Mikey picks up his school bag.

"Hey Bob? I'm going to bring my bag up to my room and change out my uniform, then we can go to your house," he said with a smile, Bob nodding.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the living room, okay?"

Mikey watched Bob go to the couch, then grabbed Gerard's hand, pulling him upstairs with him, shutting his door quietly.

"Gee, I don't know what to wear…nothing too conservative but nothing that screams 'have sex with me'," he giggled at that last part, but was serious, he had no clue what he would wear, Gerard thought for a moment, then went over to his dresser and looked through the various band shirts he had, pulling out a very tight Green Day shirt, tossing it to him, then looking through his pants, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans.

"Wear these. They show off your body but in a good way, the tight shirt shows of your toned body, and the skinny jeans really show how thin you are, and they make your butt look bigger," he said with a wink and smirk. "You'll look great, he won't be able to resist you, Mikey."

"That's actually another reason I'm really nervous, Gee," Mikey admitted, "I don't know what to do if he comes on to me….he's the first guy I've liked like this and I don't know how far I really want to go…"

"Mikey, relax. If it goes in a way that you don't like, just say so. If he really cares about you, then he'll stop. If it just gets too uncomfortable, you can always leave….alright? You'll be okay…."

Nodding, Mikey relaxes, "Alright, thanks Gee, I guess I'll get going, I don't want to keep him waiting."

Gerard nodded, going to his room to change, Mikey changing quickly, then getting all made up, brushing his teeth again, doing his hair up, and putting on a nice cologne, looking himself over, he pulls on his favorite Chuck Taylors, going down stairs, seeing Bob looking at an old photo of him and Gerard, he clears his throat, drawing his attention.

"Oh, hey Mikey, just saw this picture of you….I think you looked really cute when you were little," he said with a smile. Mikey smiled, walking up to him. "Well I'm ready, wanna get going?"

Bob nodded, taking his hand, both shouting "goodbye" to Gerard before leaving, Bob holding Mikey's hand as they walk.

"So Mikey, what do you want to do when we get to my house?" Mikey shrugged.

"I'm not sure, is there anything you like doing?"

Bob thought for a moment, "Not really, I play some video games but that's about it."

"Oh, that sounds fun actually!" Mikey said with a smile, holding Bob's hand back, walking to his house.

*~*~*~*~*

Bob and Mikey had gotten to Bob's house, going up to his room.

"You don't mind that I change, do you? I can go into the bathroom if you're uncomfortable with it," he said with a smile.

"You're fine…d-don't mind me," Mikey replied, Bob watched him for a moment, then smiled and took his dress coat off, hanging it up on the hook on the back of his door, and starts loosening his tie, bit seems to have trouble, he turns to Mikey.

"Hey Mikes? Sorry to bug you, but I'm having trouble with my tie…I was never good with them, can you help me out?" He smiles when Mikey agrees, walks over to him, then watching with soft eyes as Mikey fumbles with the tie, smiling softly when their eyes meet.

Mikey felt his heart skip, smiling back with a small blush, looking back down, pulling at the tie until it comes loose, Mikey delicately dropping it onto Bob's messy bed. His heart was pounding in his ears as he looks at Bob, blushing more at him.

"There you go, B-Bob…" Mikey stammered out, seeing Bob was very close to him, he swear he could hear not only his own heart, but Bob's beating. He smiled softly, watching as Bob pulled back, as he looks away and starts pulling his shirt up so it isn't tucked into his pants, starting to unbutton it. Mikey bit his lips for a bit before going up to him and grabs his hands, Bob looking at him.

"Mikey…." Bob was just slightly confused, pausing.

"Y-You said…..i-if I passed my test….y-you'd kiss me. Well I did. I passed. And when you held me in the hallway….when you kissed my cheek…i-it felt…right. Like it was how it's supposed to be….d-do you…did you feel the same way when you held me?"

Bob stood there for a moment, thinking about what Mikey way saying, then nodding, "I do feel the same….I've never felt that way before until I hugged you. I believe it's how it's supposed to be…." He smiled also at the mention that he passed his test.

"I'm glad you passed, Mikes…I guess you get your kiss then," he said with a smirk.

Mikey had let Bob go at that point, letting Bob slowly approach him, gently pulling him into an already familiar embrace, Mikey's heart beating hard in his throat, looking up, seeing how cautious Bob is being for him, both smiling awkwardly at each other, his body leaning with Bob's in a natural response as the large blonde leans down, their lips inches apart as the both breath a bit heavily. Then after a few moments, Bob leans forward, pressing their lips together for the first time. Mikey's heart fluttered in his chest, butterflies swarming in his belly, clutching onto Bob's sleeves, their eyes closed in the loving kiss, Bob slowly wrapping his arms tightly around the lanky teenagers small waist, Mikey moving his arms around the tall teens neck. Both pulling each other closer into the heated kiss. Bob initiated to go further, sliding his tongue across the smaller Way's lower lip.

Mikey shuddered but quickly complied, parting his lips, feeling his tongue slide into his mouth. Their tongues starting the fight for dominance, rolling against each other in one or the others mouth. Mikey's face flushed at his first kiss, it being so passionate. After a few more moments, they part, both with a deep blush on their face, smiling at each other, kissing softly before letting each other go.

"Wow," Bob whispered, "that was amazing, Mike. You're a great kisser…"

"I've never kissed anyone before…..i-it was amazing. You're the great kisser, Bob. I don't have any experience with this…" Mikey said with a beat red blush, Bob smiled, then leaned over and kissed his forehead, then pulls back to unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let me change real quick, then we'll talk more," he said simply, pulling his shirt off, revealing his muscular build, Mikey seeing every muscle almost perfectly under his skin, blushes a bit as Bob grabs a shirt, and about to pull it on.

"W-Wait…" Mikey spoke to him, going up to Bob, "u-um….i-is it okay i-if I….i-if I…" he wasn't sure how to ask his question, feeling extremely embarrassed by even thinking of requesting what he wants. Bob smirks and pulls Mikey over, pulling him into a hug, letting Mikey feel his toned body, smirks.

"You don't have to ask you know, you're my boyfriend, you don't need to ask!" he said smiling.

Mikey pulled back, eyes wide, "B-boyfriend!? I-I'm your boyfriend!?"

Bob smirks, "Well DUH….you like me, and I like you. I kissed you, and you loved it. You obviously are my boyfriend now. By the way, did you get that A+ I told you to get?"

Mikey smiled brightly.

I have a boyfriend? I have a boyfriend…I have a BOYFRIEND!!!

He looked up though at his question, frowning, "No I didn't, I had the third highest score but…I was just a couple points under an A+ so I was really close. But I'm so glad I passed."

Bob nodded, smiling, "Only a couple points, eh? Well I think that's close enough for that….special something I said I would give you."

Mikey blushed, smiling and nodding as he sits back on the bed. Bob dropping his new shirt onto the floor, sitting next to Mikey, cupping his cheek, kissing him softly.

"Mikes….if it's too much…or if you're too uncomfortable…just say so, okay? We can always wait."

Mikey nods, thinking for a moment and looks up.

"Bob, I really care about you….but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment. I don't want to do this yet…."

Bob smiled and nodded, "That's fine…I'd rather have you and not have anything sexual, than just have something sexual once and lose you…."

Smiling, Mikey leaned into Bob, hugging him tight and kissing him, "I love you Bob."

"I love you too, Mikey."

*~*~*3 years later*~*~*

Mikey and Bob were getting ready for graduation, spending as much time together as possible because their names were so far apart alphabetical wise. Bob was helping Mikey get his cap on, and making sure his dress shirt and tie were all straight.

"You look amazing, Mikey."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Bobert," Mikey replied, smirking. Bob chuckled, once Mikey was all set for graduation, he was shooed out of the room to be with his group. He met up with his group and straightened his own group. The long and boring process of graduating.

As the graduation went on, Mikey was thrilled seeing Bob up on stage, and after hundreds of students, Bob smiled brightly seeing Mikey on stage as well.

*~*~*~*~*

After the ceremony, Bob's parents and Mikey's parents gave them money to go out on a triple date with Gerard and Billie, and Frank and Zacky, they all went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Billie working on forming a band with his friends though he works full time to support him and Gerard. Gerard living with Billie, working part time to help Billie, and also a full time student in college, wanting to get in the comic book industry, always drawing short comics for practice. Zacky and Frank having moved in and working to pay for rent for their apartment, even though they both want musical careers in the future, neither having the highest grades in school so college choices being limited. They all were having a good time, enjoying their dinner.

"So Mikey," Billie started, drawing everyone's attention, "when are you and Bob going to….you know…" he hinted with a wink, "going to get it on?"

Mikey blushed red, "W-Well actually…" he glanced over at Bob who nodded, "we were planning on….having our first time tonight."

Everyone smiled brightly, they all knew Bob and Mikey were perfect together, wondering when they would take that final step in their relationship. Mikey was blushing terribly but Bob seemed unbothered. They continue their night until they finish dinner and went to a movie, once the movie was over, Gerard smiled at Mikey.

"Hey Mikey, our parents went out of town, I forgot to tell you that they were going after your graduation, and I forgot to tell cause I know you'd want to be somewhere comfortable."

"Thanks Gerard…" Mikey said shyly, "I appreciate the thought, but you forgot." He smirked.

"Oh whatever, but you have the house to yourself….well…to you and Bob. Have fun," he said with a wink, the three couples going their ways. 

*~*~*~*~*

Bob drove them back to the Way house, smiling as he and Mikey hurried in, the wind blowing cold. Once they were inside and shed of their coats, they curled around the fireplace once Mikey had it going, snuggles under a blanket, Mikey leaning against Bob, him having made them hot chocolate to drink, perfect for the cold night.

Once they finished their drinks, Bob brought their mugs back to the kitchen, Mikey sitting up on his own now, smiles when he returns, leaning against him, smiling when Bob starts whispering to him.

"You know…this was always my favorite thing to do with you….sitting with you in front of the fireplace during the cold night. I always loved it."

Mikey smiled, sitting up and kissing him. Bob smiled at him, kissing him back, kissing him passionately, pulling the blanket away, tossing it to the floor, pulling Mikey into his lap. Mikey clutched onto his shirt, their tongues rolling together, both getting lost in the moment, after kissing for a bit, Bob shifts, gently lifting Mikey off of him, and laying him down on the blanket on the floor. Mikey smiling up at him as he kneels over him. Reaching up, he starts to unbutton Bob's shirt for him, smiling, unbuttoning his own when Bob sits up and removes his shirt fully, not letting Mikey up to removes his, kissing him passionately. Moaning into the kiss, Mikey felt himself getting tight in his extra skinny jeans. He wanted to really show off to Bob tonight, knowing they'd finally show each other the true love they had for each other.

"B-Bob…" Mikey whispered, getting harder, already rubbing against his jeans. Bob humming against their messy kisses, reaching down, unbuckling both of their belts, grinding softly against Mikey, both moaning in pleasure.

"M-Mikey…." Grunting in need, Bob pulls back, pulls Mikey's pants and boxers off all in one swift motion, leaving him in an open shirt and socks, reaching into his pocket, he grabs a small bottle of strawberry lube, panting, he pours some over his fingers, rubbing it all over.

"Mikey…I'm going to prep you now…I've told you how this works…it'll hurt a bit but it will get better…okay? But if it's too much…w-we can wait until another time…I won't mind…" smiling after Mikey nods, understanding everything, he brings his hands to his entrance.

"Alright Mikey….here I go," he warns as he pushes one finger into him, Mikey bucking almost right away. Moaning loudly as Bob grunts at the feeling, curling his finger around inside his love until he sees fit, slowly pushing a second finger in, scissoring Mikey in a most pleasurable way.

"Agh! B-Bob!! F-Feels so amazing!!" Mikey cried in pleasure, having never experienced this before, after a few minutes, Bob inserts a third finger, curling them all around inside the man he loves. After a good five minutes of curling his fingers, he removes them, smirking at Mikey, who is already sweating, and having a hard time with his erect cock. Bob grabs the small bottle, sitting back, pulling his pants and boxers down and off, coating his own hard member in the lube, pushing Mikey's legs around him, lining up with his prepped entrance.

"M-Mikey…..I-I'm going to push in…okay? If it's too much….just tell me…and I'll stop…"

"O-Okay…I-I trust you B-Bob…" Mikey murmurs.

Smiling at him, Bob slowly pushes into him. Mikey jerking, moaning loudly, Bob smirking, slowly pulling out and pushing in until Mikey starts to relax, slowly speeding up, both he and his loving moaning in pleasure. Slowly growing faster and faster, and harder too, Mikey clutching the blanket under him, wincing in the foreign pain but it always is replaced with pleasure before it's uncomfortable in any form, moaning loudly.

"F-Fuck!! B-Bob!!! H-harder!! I-I need it! Please!!"

Bob only grunted in response, thrusting harder and harder into his lover. Kissing him passionately, their bodies slick with sweat, sticking together as they both draw closer and closer to their climax, each moaning the others name, crying out in pleasure. Both at their end, moaning loudly.

"B-Bob!!" Mikey cried as he reached his limit, his cum spraying against their bellies, further sticking them together. Bob moaning in delight at his love, thrusting several more times before his own release down into the man he's loved for three years. Only after a few moments could he pull out, laying with him on the blanket, he pulled the end of the blanket off the floor that they weren't laying on. Covering themselves, they curled together in front of the fireplace as its flame flickers on. Mikey laid happily, feeling Bob's strong arms around him, Bob kissing his neck.

"Mikey….seeing you…in the light of the fireplace….makes you look so beautiful. Your eyes glow with beauty, your face letting the light dance off you in the most elegant way. Simply perfect."

"Bob…" Mikey whispered, smiling happily, snuggling closer to Bob, hugging him tight.

"Mikey….I have a question….We've been together for over three years now….and on our graduation night, we've proven our love for each other….that you'll always love me and that I'll always love you….so I want to ask you a very important question…."

He reached over to his dress pants, pulling a little box out, holding it between the two, Mikey's eyes wide.

"B-Bob…." Mikey muttered, "can i-it be?"

Bob smiled, nodding, "it is…Michael Way….ever since I became your boyfriend in school, even the little time before we met. I knew I would be with you for the rest of my life. Please…do me this great honor and will you, Michael James Way, marry me?"

Mikey was crying in happiness, hugging Bob tight, kissing him lovingly, letting him put the ring on, "Of course I'll marry you!!" He smiled happily, kissing him over and over, both falling asleep by the warmth of the fire.

*~*~*Years later*~*~*

Bob and Mikey had their wedding the next year. And several years later, adopted twin girls, Yola and Natalie, raising them the best they could. Billie and Gerard having two boys and a daughter. Their friends Frank and Zacky having two girls and a boy. All being best friends with each other as they grew up.

Bob and Mikey smile as they hear their daughters talk about the boys they like, smiling because they're graduating soon. Bob calls the girls into the living room with them as Mikey pulls out the photo album, wanting to show them their high school life before they graduated.

All in front of the fire place, it lined with pictures: Bob and Mikey's graduation photos, their wedding photos, then the day they adopted the twins and their life on with them. Seeing as the two lovers age, and their children go up, the two told their stories with their girls. The twins smiled brightly as their dads shared their stories, both sides of the day they met and how they were together since. The twins telling how their school life was partly similar like their parents. Bob and Mikey smiled at each other before hugging their daughters, Mikey thinking for a moment before making a simple statement, laughing together as a family as they all sit together as usual.

"Well, those are school days for you."

The End.


End file.
